federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - July, 2400
This page chronicles posts #12440-12560 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2400. *FP - June, 2400 *FP - August, 2400 Earth Plots First Week At the Academy, JASMINE DORR runs into DEKE FORSYTHE at the cafeteria and the father/daughter catch up and chat about their lives since their bdays in March. DEKE goes to visit with the USS Valiant since she is having the FTL drives installed. NRR’BT MADDIX is there to escort him around but says something about Jasmine not realizing Deke was her biological father. DEKE and EBEN DORR communicate together and discuss Deke’s concerns over the FTL, explaining that he doesn’t think it’s a good idea, as well as catching up on life. New character P’CHH C’RRM boards the Valiant and KENNEDY FROBISHER invites this black leopard Caitian as the Chief of Security supervisor. NRR’BT finds out about P’CHH on the Valiant and goes to see her. Very intrigued by meeting another female he comes on hard. Second Week On the USS Valiant, NRR’BT MADDIX and P’CHH C’RRM are hooking up again, this time Nrr’bt pushing more and more with the Caitian until things snap and they have sex. Afterwards, he impulsively asks her to marry him but she has to turn him down - making Nrr’bt grumpy. NRR’BT goes to see SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE but she notices he is sad, confronting him on his experiences and he explains he is fed up with being rejected - questioning his worth. Later, P’CHH questions KELVIN DAVENPORT about his new position as Chief of Security and filling in after his brother - the Caitian getting to know everyone. Third Week Wishing to help Nrr’bt out, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE goes on to a dating website, trying to find ladies for her friend. Getting a little discouraged, she only gets replies from three out of 36 ladies. Keeping up with her investigations, SAMANTHA runs into P’CHH C’RRM and talks to her since she is a Caitian female. One thing leads to another and P’chh has other interests in Samantha, asking her out on a date. Shocked by this turn, SAMANTHA goes to MAXLY ELBRUNNE and explains to her what happened. Maxly is suspicious about Sam’s orientation and tells her it’s okay anyway. ANNA-ALEENA THAY runs into NRR’BT MADDIX at the Academy and they talk about their accomplishments or lack there of. N’rrbtt rubs things in a little and tells Anna there is a difference between fine and awesome. SAMANTHA soon has her sinner date with P’CHH and she explains that she isn’t gay, only that she wanted information about Nrr’bt and what Caitian females like in a mate. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD sets up a nice romantic get away in Dubai for LALI GREENWOOD, and the couple have sex for their anniversary that spawns a new life! P’CHH continues on her usual routines when she meets with ZAINA NESRIN to greet her staff. She gets to know the personable side of Zaina and can respect the Cadet knows her limits. Fourth Week Going out on a hike, JASMINE DORR feels more sick than usual and it concerns TUCKER DORR. After she throws up, he takes her to the hospital only to find out she is almost a month pregnant. Totally shocked, Jasmine will have a baby girl by December. Going back to the house, CORD DAVENPORT is there and is punched by TUCKER. JASMINE explains the situation to him and Cord finds out he wasn’t on the six month injections but the three months. Running into each other, NRR’BT MADDIX and P’CHH C’RRM have some awkward moments when P’chh makes a weird comment about Samantha then admits to what Sam is doing to get him a girlfriend. MICHAEL RICHARDSON looks for ways to sneak out and have his fun too, drugging ASHLEY MOSS then waking her up the next day pretending nothing happened. JASMINE is in the dress shop when INDIRA DORR spots her there. Jasmine doesn’t mention her pregnancy but gets some advice about a new dress. INDIRA then decides to try for Nerys once more but gets LAUREN UNA on Bajor instead. Told about Nerys’ vacation, Lauren also mentions Mylee as a caterer. Before JACOB K’RRA heads off to his new placement, he says goodbye to EMILY ALDAN who still has another year on the USS Valiant. They talk about staying friends and future relations. ANTHONY NORAD is in Daja when his ex-fiance throws a drink in his face, getting MIXIE BRIDGES attention. They catch up and make plans for dinner. Another night out for MICHAEL gets him in trouble with a case of mistaken identity and CORD takes him in for ‘attacking’ a woman. Still, he finds out that Mike had good intentions and turns him over to JILLIAN HORTON. She explains to Mike he needs to stop being a vigilante or he will be arrested. NRR’BT goes to SAMANTHA to ask her about the weird things P’chh said, only to get confused about the Caitain wanting to date Samantha. He tries to figure out what that would mean but doesn’t tell Sam he is wise to her plans. ANTHONY and MIXIE go out and have a dinner to catch up, but Tony is more of an ass when he kicks her out because she isn’t interested in sex. MERIK EVEK and MINIYA EVEK try to have some fun adult time, but VAHNI EVEK hurts herself by climbing up on a shelf and falling. Both worried about her hyper behaviour Merik offers to look into things genetically. Cardassia Plots First Week In a bad mood, TOREL DAMAR goes to SUNI DAMAR’s old room and thinks about her Soon enough, he is hallucinating that she is there and they share an intimate moment, only for Torel to realize it wasn’t real. KEGEN DAMAR, upset at Torel, goes to the gym and NATIME DAMAR finds him working out. There he explains his issues and his wife attempts to calm him down. Second Week Going out together, ANI DAMAR and BRY VENIK are in the park when he noticed some nasty bruises on her and questions. Ani explains the cadets in her class pick on her because of who she is and she is nervous about her final exam. During a party at the library, JEVRIN VENIK notices that KALISA KUSSEK gets picked on for not having nice dresses and makes a promise to himself to get her a nice one by the conservation opening. ANI is called to her fathers officer after the final exam and he talks to her about her cheating methods and using abilities on the others. Damar is surprised, however, when he discovers that the Cadets were becoming too violent and proud of Ani to put them in their place. Going out on their group dates, CELAR BERN and KEGEN DAMAR have some time to catch up when Celar mentions his concerns with Afon and gets Kegen more suspicious about why the woman is coming over. LANA BERN and NATIME DAMAR talk some about their fashion line when Lana explains she doesn’t want the baby aspect of it and if Natime wants it she has to pay. Natime is upset they aren’t equals and decides to start her own line. NATIME explains this to KEGEN who is sympathetic with Lana’s selfishness before giving her money to help out. Now confrontational, KEGEN talks to AFON MAKLA when she is about the leave the house, getting into an argument that almost turns physical. Near the end, they hear AIMI DAMAR scream only to find TOREL DAMAR laughing at his joke with stuffed Vole’s in her bed. Third Week Visiting with AFON MAKLA at her Vet practice, CORAT DAMAR catches up to her about family things. She asks some questions about her exact role he will expect her to perform and he explains, attempting to put her mind at ease. Going to the library, LANA BERN and GWEN DAMAR are now working together on Lana’s fashion project. Researching old archives they talk about boys, only to find a hot one that they realize was the old, grouchy Dr. Serik (and how much he looks like Kegen). JACOB K’RRA has gotten the letter from GWEN and decides to call her. He explains that he will be on Cardassia for a working vacation so Gwen giddily offers to help out. Fourth Week At the Venik house, AFON MAKLA and BRY VENIK chat about his girlfriend Ani and his business with her. They joke about relationships in general but Afon is surprised he is dating a Damar. Bajor Plots First Week Upset about his placement with the Romulans, BENJAMIN WOLFE needed some cheering up and KATRIONA NEBRISI (KATJE UHISE) is happy to look after her man the best way a woman can! HAYDEN LIU and NERYS LIU have left the planet and are on their honey moon, having gotten married (July 02, 2400) and celebrating for their vacations. Second Week En route to Bajor, MORGAN ELBRUNNE is going to a ballet recital when she realizes she needs a date but doesn’t have one. Seeing UNA-KORAN JATAR there she pretends he is her date and he eventually plays along to get into the gala. Third Week At the dance, MORGAN ELBRUNNE feels good about how everything is going and thankful to UNA-KORAN JATAR who has helped out to be her date. They talk some, but eventually get a little awkward because Jatar has a girlfriend. NERYS DORR decides its time to tell someone about her elopement and opts for that someone to be SIOMANE POLREN. They talk about relationships and it comes out that Nerys is the one who did set up him and India. MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA is surprised when KATRIONA NEBRISI (KATJE UHISE) arrives to the restaurant to apologize. It’s accepted but they get into more squabbles about Benjamin and Mylee’s attitude, resulting in Kat storming out. MYLEE, upset with how things are turning out, goes to her father CATHASACH UNA to tell him about her life. Crying to him, she explains she doesn’t want everyone to think she is a bitch. NERYS LIU and HAYDEN LIU prepare themselves for leaving to Romulus, allowing Lauren to stay in their place and talking briefly about Indira trying to call so much. Fourth Week Hanging out in the pool at the Liu residence, LAUREN UNA and HAYDEN IOAN chat about them hanging out more, Nerys and her sister, as well as his seals then plan on going out for dinner. Romulan Plots Fourth Week Introducing S’TALON SAHEN, an older bodyguard to ARRENNHE S’HARIEN, we see a look into her life as the second daughter to the Praetor and her friendship with the guard. #07 July, 2400 #07 July, 2400 #07 July, 2400